


The Forgotten

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pairs Dancing [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just love my children so much, M/M, My tiny children slow dancing, Semi has a breakdown, Someone save my child, Song fic, Such a lovely guy, Tendou is a good bf, The Forgotten by Green Day, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Semi has a breakdown, and Tendou cheers him up again.OrSemi and Tendou slow dance to Green Day's The Forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so yes, I actually got around to write this fic. Omg! I've had ideas for more fics for this series, and now the second one is here. Ayy!! It's probably shit, and I hope they're not too ooc, but I just love them so much, and _The Forgotten_ by Green Day is such a beautiful song, so here it is. You should probably listen to the song while reading this fic btw. 
> 
> English is not my native language, so feel free to point out any typos. I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Neither the characters nor the song belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Semi had had an overall shitty day. Firstly he had overslept, and his teacher had scolded him for being late. Then he realised he'd forgotten his bento box at home, and on top of it all, Shirabu had been a little shit at practice. 

School was slowly killing him, and volleyball, which had earlier been his escape from the world, was now a new source of stress for him.

So it wasn't that weird that when the song started playing on the radio, he had a minor breakdown.

_Where in the world's the forgotten?_  
_They're lost inside your memory_

He could hear his outer door being opened. "Semisemi," Tendou's voice floated through his flat. Shit, he'd totally forgotten Tendou was coming over to work on some school work.

_Where in the world did the time go?_  
_It's where your spirit seems to roam_

"Eita-kun, where are you?"

"I'm here," Semi answered, his voice a bit choked up.

When Tendou came into his room, Semi sat curled up on his bed, listening to the song on the radio.

_Well don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_  
_Well, don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

"Hey, Eita, what's wrong?" Tendou looked at him with such soft and caring eyes, Semi couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. When the tears started streaming down his face, Tendou took his boyfriend in his arms and started rocking him slowly back and forth.

_I can't quite put my finger on it_  
_But it's like a child that was left behind_

Tendou dragged Semi onto the floor, while slowly moving along to the music on the radio, whispering sweet nothings in Semi's ear.

"Hey, Eita-kun, it's ok. You're ok. I've got you."

While moving along with Tendou, Semi could slowly feel his breathing evening out and his throat unclenching. 

_We share the scars from our abandon_  
_And what we remember becomes folklore_

"Eita, please tell me when there's something wrong. I want to help you, you know."

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_  
_Well, don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

Semi knew. Of course he knew. At the moment, Tendou was the best part of Semi's life, and he couldn't find a better boyfriend, even if he wanted to.

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a moment_  
_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow_

"I know, Satori," he answered and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "And I will."

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a moment_  
_Don't look away from the arms of love_

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. Sorry! I'll try to write longer fics next time, ok? Yes, good. 
> 
> I actually intend to continue this series, and might have some ideas for a MatsuHana and a KyoHaba fic. I just hope I'll get around to actually write it.


End file.
